dark & light
by meanD
Summary: they were different: dark and light, the sun and the moon. the opposite from each other but they always seek for each other.
1. I

**AN: This is just a random idea that I got stuck suddenly in my head.. I don't know what to think about it... I just felt like it should be posted. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

they were different  
they were the opposite from each other

;

she was like the _sun_: so bright -  
shining... never stopping shining  
giving hope to everyone

she was like the _moon_: beautiful, mysterious -  
but it has its _darkness..._

;

she was so compliant  
meanwhile she was rebellious  
she was gentle and kind  
in the other hand, she was rude, mean, even _cruel_

;

she was like an outcast -  
she just don't _fit in..._

she is like a blackbird: _shell of strong, cold, aggressive  
but inside fragile, soft, vulnerable  
trying to find somewhere to belong -_

but she has her wings clipped and lots of its feathers had fallen along the way, as she tries to get higher and higher, drifting in the wind... with half of her broken wings unfurled; going across the ocean, her strength falters but she can't stop going, the wind carries her on... if she stops, she would _drown._

_-_ she was something beautiful and grotesque at the sight -; passing above the ocean, half wing of black feathers being brightened, so bright as the _light_... the other half ripped off, one by one, falling to the _void_, showing her bones slowly... and the ones that remains were stained with _red._

;

they were different  
the opposite from each other  
like the sun &amp; moon

but jade knew the story of _how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe._  
and she saw how tori tries desperately to be with her... she saw every single attempt that the brunette does, but she won't let her be.

she won't let the brunette near of her, no. she would end _hurt_, just like the story of the sun and the moon.

she has always been capable of turning everything into rubble, into darkness, into something like her: she was fire, she was darkness, she was just a pile of broken glasses... and anyone who touches her would be hurt. would turn into ashes, like everything in her life.

;

but she couldn't help being around, _they always seek for each other..._


	2. II

**An: second one of wicked ideas of mine... Let me know what you think... If you like them or not, the style, etc..**

* * *

she pushes away… she pushes everything away.  
she is so _mysterious_…and with her attractant aura, which brings everyone around of her, lost in her beauty. But as they got near… they get a lot of scratches, bruises, scars…_wounds; a painful and deathful way led by the beauty of her mysterious being.––  
_but they get scared, they turn around after the first couple of cuts –– the spell gets broken. or they end dead in the middle of the way.

she's always _alone._

;

she's captive by the spell, tempted by the curiosity ––-  
attracted by the beauty, that seems to be so far away.  
she's driven by her will, blinded by the _illusion,_ to find what is at the end of the road. ignoring all the marks around… the warnings…: _"jade is too dangerous… she is a demon… she will hurt you…"_

_;_

but even if she wanted, she couldn't stop, her mind was screaming, trying to smack back some sense in her. To _stop. _To _turn around and go away ––-  
_but her body kept going; her body was in a trance.

;

her body was all marked by the bruises, the scratches, the cuts. her body was a show of multiple colors: _yellowish, bluish, purplish, reddish, orange-ish, brownish… _a color print.  
with a lot of scars infected, many still open and bleeding and many become re-opened _wounds_;

but she still kept going; ignoring her mind, her aching body… she kept going.

;

she was so lost in the beauty… she was drowning in those pools of great depths bluish-greenish. she tries to get to the bottom, to see the treasure sunk –  
but the way is hard, really hard.

;

but now and then, she witnesses something in that beauty that nobody has seen, like a sneak peek – that renews her will.  
"_it's in vain… you're only suffering… stop… it's not worth it" _her mind always says. but her heart denies it, or refuse to see the truth.

she is so caught in the beauty, she is chained to this path and she is so lost in the spell…

;

_keep going, the reward is so bigger than you think, if you don't do it, you would regret it forever._


	3. III

**An: Thank you for so many reviews!  
Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

she saw her  
she saw as she got near  
she saw how she went through  
her walls, through each barrier

;

she felt confident at first, thinking that she was another naïve lost soul trapped by her aura... and she thought that she would _leave._ like everyone else, or fall down to her knees, to the cold ground to become another _fallen _fighter...

but she proves that she's wrong

;

she gazed in awe as she was walking through that hell, with her body being wrecked, half turned into a chromo.  
raw red lines being in so many spots of her body, decorating it... reddish areas spread out in streaks resembling scratches, a lot of wounds infected... the whole image was so grotesque. horrifying for anyone who saw her.  
and though this, that naïve soul still kept a reassuring smile.

_even on a cloudy day, the sun shines behind of the clouds -_

_;_

she was afraid, no, _terrified. _she just wanted her to leave.  
she wanted her to leave, to turn around and leave.  
she wanted her to be like everyone else.

but she gets closer and closer

;

she felt herself like she was going to be sick, trembling with each step, that were resonating through the hallway.  
she sees her figure becoming more clear, as the distance gets shorter.  
and she just want to scream, to throw something in the way and make her fall.

she felt herself getting caught, she felt like being caged and she didn't like it, she _hated it._

;

what she was seeing made her heart _clench, _guilt building up inside, torturing her. _her sun was tearing himself apart, for her -  
_she shook her head, trying to dispose those thoughts, reminding herself that if she allows someone inside, she would end wounded _again... _and this time, she would end _beyond repair._

but deep in her heart, the guilt was eating her.

;

she saw the hopes in her eyes, she saw the illusion, waiting for her reward... which only made her felt worse, she was nothing more than a _big rock.  
_she didn't know anything of what she surely expected from her: she didn't know how to be there for someone, to care, to show sympathy, to be friendly, kind, gentle... nothing!  
and much less, _love._

;

she was just a broken heart, a broken will, a lost soul  
a blackbird, a _lone wolf. _she never knew what was _love. _she just knew how it feels to loose everything, to be alone because others will only _hurt _you.

;

_and now her heart was clenched with regret and guilt, a lot of guilt... she was in pain... she let another person in._


	4. IV

white snow falls upon her, her days always were grey, cloudy and the rain fell and in the most cold winter, the snow will bury her… bury her in a thin white blanket that doesn't bring warmth, it brings a cold intense sensation to her bones. and gets stuck with her, and not matter what, she couldn't get herself to warm up.

;

her breathing becomes heavy and ragged, as she runs out of air.

and slowly the white snow that falls turns into a darker color, darker and darker, like black. they turn into _ashes_, a rain of ashes.

the ashes of every single moment of her life that were shattered, _burned_; and now only lives in her mind, as old memories.  
she would call them illusions, hopes of a lots of 'what if'… with regret, a lot of regret and grief over those: _grief, guilt, hate, grudge. _  
the storm got stronger and stronger, she lay under a large blackish thick layer of ashes.. and they found their way down to her lungs. her heart pounding like crazy, and then clenched when she couldn't breathe, her breaths were ragged, choking, gasping for breath and coughing, trying to get rid of the ashes, they burned her, burning her interior, but she couldn't and she felt desperate.  
she wanted to scream, cry in pain, she was in a lot of pain but she couldn't, she only could gasp and choke for breath, as her vision started to be blurred.

;

then the rain isn't more ashes, the black tiny flakes convert to a color, a reddish color, slowly. but she wasn't conscious, her vision was so blurred, unfocused.  
was raining _blood_. her heart was broken, blood scurrying through a lot of cracks, flowing down like a waterfall, and her body was numb, growing pale, and her face was slowly stained of red. laying under that downpour, falling on her cold body as thousand of petals, covering her body to disappear and form a part of a beautiful but tragical scene of a grey day, as she slowly perishes, mind recalling all her life and the rain never stops to fall.


End file.
